


Butterfly Effect

by TheSentinel



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Insert, as well as the changing of the rating, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSentinel/pseuds/TheSentinel
Summary: After leaving the Navy from a five year long service, Gabriel Noble is now stuck in Hometown, living with some of his closest friends as he tries his best to regain his footing in the civilian world. As he does, life decides to throw him a bone by presenting him an opportunity to make a bit more income by working in a bakery. Gabriel goes in, thinking it won't be nothing more than a normal part time job... but little does he know how much of an impact this simple, short thought decision would have on his life and on others.





	Butterfly Effect

# Butterfly Effect

## Notes

This story was _heavily_ inspired by both [tonight I'll need you to stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597362) by [rosesandspades731](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713) and [The Newest Adjustment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599026) by [moonmunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmunk/pseuds/moonmunk). I highly recommend checking these stories out. They deserve more attention than what they have.

The story will have more tags as it goes on, as well as the changing of the story rating. Expect slow burning romance in the future.

### Chapter One: S.S.D.D

The not-so-subtle rumbling of a 2008 Ford Mustang grew louder as it continued on forward, the street lights turning green as a few other cars either followed or went their own seperate ways. The sports car continued forward for a while under a full moon, until it turned a corner to a more darker and less dense neighborhood. 

Today could have been better. Another day, another useless interview that will most likely go nowhere. I didn't necessarily think that _that_ many people would want a job as a janitor. I suppose this fancy clothing will be put to use for another day.

Besides, I wasn't necessarily in a horrible financial situation. I mean, I consider myself pretty good when it came to being smart and careful with my finances. But even though I saved up a healthy amount, I know better than to think this money will last me forever. Plus, I never liked being a leech to anyone, especially my friends. If they gave or did something to me, I always return the favor. It just always seems like the right thing to do. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

Never was one for owing something to someone. I know first hand what that can happen to people...

But at least I have some friends to help me get back up on my feet. Nothing like a lesbian fish to get you back up on your feet and stop you from giving into your own personal problems. Albeit, I could do without a spear being pointed at me and the kitchen catching on fire every other second.

But at least her girlfriend was pretty cool, always wanting to show off whatever new anime she happens to stumble upon. My apartment complex might as well be a Little Tokyo at this point. Oddly enough, she was never a big fan of sushie as far as I know.

Regardless, they're both always willing to help a bro down on his luck and I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, this town wasn't half bad to live in. Definitely a much more welcomed change of scenery than Kabul or Daeseong-dong.

Would be the perfect place to settle down if I were to find someone to call my own... jeez Gabe, c'mon. Baby steps here.

I sighed as I parked my Mustang into the parking lot, turning off the engine and grabbing my leftover Chinese food that I decided to pick up on the way here. Hopefully I can save it for tomorrow if Alphys doesn't get to it this time... Undyne needs to get that girl her own Panda Express. 

I looked around and took my time walking up the steps to the second floor of the apartment complex. It was pitch black beside some yellowish street lights on the corners and some of the dimmed lights coming from the curtained windows of my neighbors. It was pretty chilly, but not uncomfortably so. If I was a kid again with endless amounts of free time, I'd be in the backyard, looking up at the sky and trying to make out constellations.

...if only I _had_ a backyard. 

I sighed softly and knocked on the door to the apartment, hearing the quick shuffle of footsteps as the locks are undone from the other side, revealing my small, yellow friend that continues eating my leftovers and denying it.

"H-hey Gabe! C'mon in before all of the heat gets blown out!" Alphys beckons, wearing her typical anime pajamas, along with holding a cup of Maruchan insta-ramen.

Just another day.

"Thanks Alphy." I smile as I walk in, feeling her eyes glued to the leftover bag I have in my hand. Without looking back at her, I shake my head, "I know what you're looking at. If you eat it this time, I swear you will never see your Mew Mew plushie again."

"Wh-what?? But I've n-never even ate your food before! I respect your boundaries and your possessions." She says in a as-of-matter-of-factly. I simply roll my eyes as I place the bag on the kitchen counter and turn to her.

"I'm only warning you once."

"Y-you have no proof!" She scoffs, crossing her arms and almost spilling her ramen.

"I **literally** saw you eat my leftover Grillby's just two days ago when I woke up to take a piss." I mused, a very unamused expression on my face.

Alphys now began stuttering, looking side to side as she shook a bit sweating as she tried to come up with an explanation. I shook my head as I continued to walk towards my room, "So now that I've proven that I've caught you red-handed, where's Undyne?"

"O-oh! Uhmm... she left a little while ago a-actually... the chief of police called her up for some extra support on late night patrols..."

I nodded when she explained the situation. It wasn't anything new. After the whole Dark World being introduced to the actual world above here about a year ago, things have been... interesting to say the least. Although the influx of new residents was pretty good for the local economy, crime rates have risen by an uncomfortable amount. Mostly due to... well racism to put it simply. I personally didn't really find the Dark World residents as different as the monsters or humans I've talked, walked and fought alongside with, so I just couldn't wrap my head around the whole discriminatory behavior. 

But considering the grim and brutal past between monsters and humans, I probably shouldn't be surprised. 

"Well... let's hope she'll have a day off tomorrow at least. I know how much she takes her job seriously but she deserves a break. I know you and her have been meaning to see that one new superhero movie since it released." 

Alphys blushed a bit and nodded, walking over to the kitchen and placing her half eaten ramen on the side, pulling aside a stool to reach up to the higher cupboards, "Y-yeah... but I know she'll make the time! Oh, and speaking of which, h-how did your interview go?"

I sigh and shrug, taking off my suit and leaving only my undershirt on me. Feels pretty good to not wear that thing... god it was so itchy. That's what I get for having Undyne pick it out for me, "I... guess it was okay. I mean, they seemed interested in what I had to say. But... considering there were about twelve other people there, I'm not really keeping my hopes up."

Alphys looks down sadly, as I set the stool aside and reach out for the cookies she wanted so badly. I hand it to her with a small smile as she smiles back, "Th-thank you, Gabriel. I'm sorry it didn't go the way you wanted it to... I just... I can't understand why nobody wants to hire someone like you...!"

"Probably nothing personal. Just job competition I guess. Still... would be nice to have at least one simple job to help me get on my feet before moving on."

"Well, you're always welcome to stay here with us!" She says with a smile as she walks over to the TV, plopping back down onto the couch as I do the same. Although the apartment isn't as roomy as I'd like it to be, it was actually quite clean and well kept. Before I moved in, it was always a huge mess... but after Undyne and Alphys spent more time together, Alphys learned to be much more responsible. And hygenic.

Good thing that was all before I moved in. Otherwise I would've been content with living in a motel.

"So, what anime series are you watching this time?

She looks up happily with half a cookie in her mouth, but she covers it as she speaks, "Mmmph! It's a brand new anime that just came out on Netflix! One about some mech dragons being controlled by humans and monsters for airial combat and training! It came out back in September, but I just barely got into it. It's already _so_ much better than Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2!"

"In that case, I'm relieved. I couldn't sleep for days because of how much you ranted on about how horrible it was." You chuckle, earning a raspberry from Alphys as she continued to happily eat a cookie and watch. I was never really one for anime... a few exceptions, sure, but it just never struck a cord with me for the most part. But I could respect it.

Never as much as Alphys or even Undyne, but oh well. To each his own, right?

As I half watched, half ate some of the cookies she got, I looked over at the side of the coffee table and noticed a couple of newspapers that were seemingly already read. Since basically all of my chats were currently dead at this time and I had nothing better to do, I reached over and picked up a random page, opening it up and quite fittingly being met with the job openings column. I was quite surprised to be honest. I genuinely didn't know people still used newspapers to promote job openings in this day and age. Apparently nobody else did either before me, since these listings have been repeatedly updated and repromoted for the past few weeks, some even months.

One of them was a job listing for a bakery.

"Why're you reading the newspaper?" Alphys asked, with a very curious look on her face. I shrugged as I briefly checked the other listings before focusing back on the one about the bakery.

"Because I'm pretty bor- I mean, I figured it could be my last resort. Seems like nobody reads the listings and stuff anyway. They've all been around for weeks and updated. Take a look."

I hand over the paper over for her to read over. She murmurs to herself as she quickly scans the column, squinting her eyes a little bit. "Hmmm... newspaper listing... cow tipping... waiter/waitress... test subject...? Baker's assistant... _gasp!_ Baker's assistant?!" She quickly looks over at me and shoves the paper in my face, my face scrunching at the sudden action.

"This could be perfect for you, Gabe! I remember how much you loved to bake your grandma's stuff!" She exclaims excitedly, almost squealing in happiness. I decide to finally give the listing a complete look over.

_Job Listing #8_

**Yummy Cakes Baker's Assistant, Hometown, California**

_"To whoever is reading this, hello! My name is Ralsei and I have just opened up a brand new bakery in town, Yummy Cakes! Ever since I emerged from the Dark World with so many others, I have fallen in love with this wonderful place, filled with so many unique people of all sorts of personalities and tastes! So I figured it would only be right and fair to try and do my best to return the favor by baking for the wonderful people of this town! Unfortunately, although I try my hardest to maintain the place and bake for you all, I would most definitely appreciate some assistance! An extra helping hand would do me and my bakery absolute wonders. To start off, you will receive a fair, modest salary for all of your hard work, and will be rewarded and promoted if such work is improved upon and is consistent. Plus, you will also receive free yummy pastries as well! That is, of course, if you would like!"_

_"If you are interested, please contact me via my business email below! Regardless, I thank you so very much for at least taking the time to read this!"_

_-Ralsei, main baker and owner of Yummy Cakes._

**Job Information**  
-Must be old enough to be at least part time  
-Must provide legal information to be allowed to work in the United States, as well as any other papers (identification, social security, disabilities, ect.)  
-Must know how to bake ( _It would be greatly appreciated if you did so! It would make it all so much easier, but if you don't know how, that's okay! I'm sure something can be worked out!_ )  
-Must prove baking skills by making a pastry of his/her own choosing ( _If you know you can bake, I would love to see how you make one of your choice! But if you don't want to, that's okay too!"_ )

Well... that was all quite... something. True, I have baked for as long as I could remember. I still know most of my families' recipies by heart, but... I didn't really have the best of experiences in such environments after... after...

"G...Gabe...?"

"...Gabriel? Are you...o-okay...?"

I shake my head a little, looking at Alphys with a confused, longing face for a moment before I looked over at the newspaper and shook my head, "I'm... yeah, I'm good Alphy."

"Wait... wasn't there already a baker here in town before? What was her name... Muffet? That one spider chick?"

She nods, a soft look of longing on her face. I remember Undyne telling me through so many emails and voice calls how she just would not stop buying and eating her pastries, "Mmmmm... _yeah_. But she moved away a few months back because she got a massive contract with some British chef to come co-host a restaurant in New York or something. And now some Darkner took over with their own little solo bakery. I haven't actually been there yet... but this could be your big break!" She exclaimed. I, however, was not as excited to jump on board with the idea, to be honest.

 

"...I don't know if I should... I mean, I haven't even baked in so long since I left."

Doubt was starting to sink in and I kept mixing in those feelings with my past experiences. Jeez, when did I turn into such a nervous coward? "Just... the owner seems like a nice person from how they wrote that and all, but what if I completely fuck it all up somehow? Shit, what if I've lost the skill to bake completely? Or what i-"

"Stop it."

"Wha-"

"Stop." Alphys says with a firm voice that genuinely shocks me for a moment as she looks me dead in the eye, "You're better than that, Gabriel. You know better than to let those doubts stop you from doing what could possibly lead you to new opportunities in life. Besides, isn't this what you want, no, _need_ right now? This isn't the Gabriel I know. The Gabe I know would say 'fuck it' and go tomorrow at the earliest time possible. The only limitations you'll ever have in your life are those that you place upon yourself. So stop doing that and do what you think is the right thing; Apply."

...

"Sh... shit, you're right, Alphys... fuck." I smile and shake my head, before chuckling a little, "Since when did you turn into Undyne, Alphy? She's really changed you for the better."

At this, her firm and authoritative look falters, replaced by a blush and a shy smile as she looks to the side, "W-w-well, uh... I-I guess you could say I learned a th-thing or two from her... after all she's done for me to make me a better p-person... heheheh... heh... eh.."

And there she is.

"You can say that again." I smirk, before taking another look at the newspaper. I suppose at least trying wouldn't hurt. God knows I needed a better hobby than sitting around and playing Rainbow Six Siege and Terraria all day. 

I've gone on too long without a nice warm chocolate cake anyway.

"...I think I'll apply right now." I say as I bend down and pick up the paper, looking at the business email as Alphys smiles brightly at me, "could be my next big break like you said."

She squees and hugs my leg for a second, before pulling back and blushing. I chuckle a little and turn around, finally walking to my room. As open the door and go beyond the doorway, I turn around to face Alphys.

"And... well, thank you Alphy. I really needed that confidence boost."

"Awww, a-anytime Gabe! You know me and Undyne have your back out here, no matter what!" She said with a determined face. My smile grows brighter as I begin to close the door behind me. Before I do, I turn one last time.

"Feel free to eat the leftovers by the way."

 

As I close the door to my room, I hear a louder squee and then the muffled sounds of footsteps over the kitchen floor. I laugh a little and put the newspaper and my phone on the foot of my bed as I begin to make myself comfortable, placing my fancy clothes to the side as I put on some simple, comfy pajamas. I then grab my phone and unlock it, taking a quick look at the battery. 

_"6%? Guess there'll be no music for me tonight..."_ I mentally muse as I open up the email app and look over at the business email on the newspaper. Then at the name of the bakery.

_" 'Yummy Cakes'. "_

_"...pretty cute name for a bakery."_

I think for a moment as to what I should type up for the main part of my email. After a few minutes writing and re-writing, I finally look over the message that took me longer than it should have to type up.

_To, RalseiYummyCakes@ugnet.com_

_Hello! My name is Gabriel and I saw your job listing on the newspaper just recently. I am an avid baker with just over nine years of baking experience since I was seven years old. Although I have not baked anything for the past five years due to my devotion to my military service, I am more than willing to prove myself worthy of being your baking assistant by making one of my great grandma's special pastries. I feel like this would be the perfect opportunity to reignite something within me that has been snuffed out for a while, open my life up to new possibilities and paths, get myself back on my feet and become independent both financially and socially, as well as find myself a new hobby._

_Please get back to me at the earliest possible convenience. Thank you for taking the time to read this._

_Sincerely, Gabriel Noble Rodriguez_

With a small smile, I press 'Send', then I lean over to leave my phone to charge on the bedside table, but not before putting on an alarm to 7:30 A.M. I sigh and roll to my side, hoping for the best as I fall asleep shortly thereafter. 

### Chapter Two: Opportunities

## Summary

(IN THE WORKS AS OF 5:20 PM, PST, 12/22/2018)


End file.
